


Come mele rosse

by ArielMills



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light BDSM
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielMills/pseuds/ArielMills
Summary: La storia prende le mosse dal momento in cui Regina è decisa a diventare buona, ma ogni sforzo sembra vano: la Evil Queen vivrà sempre in lei. Qui Regina non decide di scindersi dalla Regina Cattiva, come avviene nella serie, ma trova un altro modo per venire a patti con questa parte di lei...





	Come mele rosse

  
Gli occhi scuri di lei si rabbuiavano. Emma lo notava ogni volta: Regina era una creatura malinconica, e, a ben vedere, non poteva essere diversamente, dato il peso del suo passato. Una famiglia non facile, scelte sbagliate che l’avevano portata lontanissima dalla felicità, a compiere gesti terribili. Ognuno di quei gesti era impresso a fuoco su di lei. Ogni volta che si sentiva ad un passo dalla felicità e questa le veniva puntualmente tolta, sentiva che il suo destino era dover pagare il prezzo di quelle scelte sbagliate. E allora, Emma lo notava sempre, i suoi occhi si rabbuiavano.

“Probabilmente devo solo rassegnarmi: i cattivi non hanno un lieto fine.” Erano appena uscite da Granny’s, dove avevano incontrato Snow e Charming, quando Regina ruppe il silenzio nervoso in cui si era chiusa.

“Regina, tu non sei più cattiva. Tutti stanno ammirando il percorso che stai facendo per cambiare.” cercò di rassicurarla Emma. Non avrebbe mai detto che lei e quella donna che all’inizio trovava insopportabile e odiosa, sarebbe diventata sua amica e alleata. Ma era successo.

  
“Ma non sembra essere sufficiente. Ho fatto cose davvero terribili. Purtroppo, in fondo, la Evil Queen vive sempre in me...ne abbiamo già parlato. Forse dovrei trovare il modo di liberarmene...”

Emma si fermò di colpo interrompendo la loro passeggiata.

  
“Regina, no. Lascia stare. Non pensare di ricorrere alla magia. Ce la stai facendo benissimo da sola. Henry è fiero di te. E non è l’unico.”

  
La salvatrice le sorrise e prese le mani di Regina tra le sue. Madame Mayor restò  
piuttosto spiazzata e imbarazzata da quel gesto.

“Grazie, Emma. Ci penserò.” le sorrise, e un con gesto furtivo tolse le sue mani.  
“Adesso vado a casa.” Emma sorridendo dolcemente la guardò allontanarsi.

  
Regina indossava un tubino colore smeraldo e degli stivaletti di pelle nera. La sua figura era racchiusa in un cappottino cammello. Era una donna elegante e raffinata. La sua regalità era rimasta intatta anche a Storybrooke. Emma, sempre protetta nella sua giacca di pelle rossa, aveva uno stile decisamente diverso dal suo, ma in quella donna c’era qualcosa che la catturava.  
Cercava distrattamente di comprendere cosa, mentre andava verso casa.

Arrivata a destinazione , Emma si stese sul letto e iniziò a pensare a tutte le avventure che avevano vissuto ultimamente. Il cambiamento di Regina era certamente l’evento che più l’aveva sorpresa e toccata.

Foresta incantata, prima della maledizione. Che forse non c’era mai stata: Emma viveva con Snow e Charming nel castello, e la sua mente non era turbata da nessuna preoccupazione da salvatrice. Tutto sembrava essere tranquillo a palazzo: la servitù era a lavoro per sistemare gli ultimi addobbi, Emma stava provando dei vestiti per il gran ballo.

  
“Mamma, che ne dici di questo abito?” chiese a Snow, facendosi avanti. Aveva addosso quello sontuoso e bianco, brillante di paillettes e lungo fino ai piedi, quando si sentì un gran frastuono.

  
“Oh, no! La Regina cattiva!” I cavalieri tentarono di fermarla, ma furono sbalzati via dalla sua magia.

  
Le porte della stanza si spalancarono: la Regina Cattiva fece la sua entrata trionfale. Emma e Snow trasalirono, Charming sguainò la spada.  
Il suo ghigno beffardo risuonò nell’aria. “Oh, qui ci sono preparativi in corso. Anche questa volta non sono stata invitata? Che peccato”

  
“La Regina Cattiva! Che cosa ci fai qui? Pensavamo che avessi rinunciato a scagliare la maledizione!” sbraitò Charming.

“Ahahah, tranquilli. La vostra Emma è qui, sana e salva. È cresciuta con voi, è diventata una ragazza sana, forte e bella...ma da adesso in poi starà con me!” gridò la regina, ed Emma si ritrovò teletrasportata accanto a lei, legata.

  
“Oh no, Emma! Lascia stare subito nostra figlia!” gridarono i genitori della ragazza, ma ogni tentativo di salvarla dalle grinfie della strega cattiva fu vano: la Evil Queen li immobilizzò con la sua magia e subito sparì in una nube di fumo, portando con sé Emma.

La strega cattiva e l’indifesa principessa riapparirono nelle segrete del castello della Evil Queen.

“Benvenuta, Emma. Scusa se non ti faccio entrare dall’entrata principale, ma sai, il tuo posto è qui.” Le disse la Regina con tono beffardo.

  
“Che cosa vuoi? Dove siamo? Perché mi hai portata in questo posto? Che cosa hai fatto alla mia famiglia? Devo tornare da loro, non posso stare qui!” piagnucolò Emma.

  
“Calma! Innanzitutto cos’è questa confidenza? Io sono Sua Maestà, prego. Non ti hanno parlato di me la simpatica Snow e il suo insulso maritino? Hai l’onore di essere nelle segrete del mio castello. Spero ti piacciano, perché sarà la tua casa per il resto dei tuoi giorni. E non preoccuparti per la tua famiglia, l’effetto del mio incantesimo passerà presto...ma poi grazie a una pozione della dimenticanza si dimenticheranno di te e non ti verranno a cercare. Mai più”

Emma trasalì . 

“Ma stai tranquilla, non soffriranno, per loro sarà come se tu non fossi mai esistita!”

E così dicendo la spinse in una cella e iniziò ad armeggiare con il lucchetto.

“Noooo non puoi farlo! Lasciami andare! Perché?!”la Regina chiuse la cella.

  
“Non ti agitare mia cara, o la permanenza sarà peggiore del previsto, per te. A cominciare dalla prossima volta che ti rivolgerai a me senza premettere Sua Maestà” la minacciò con occhi di fuoco, mentre agitava un frustino.

 

 


End file.
